villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Cao Wei
Wei (in Chinese: 魏), also known as Cao Wei (in Chinese: 曹魏), are the antagonistic faction in the 14th-century Chinese classic novel Romance of the Three Kingdoms by the late Luo Guanzhong, and its multiple adaptations. They are one of the three influential kingdoms in China. In Dynasty Warriors and the most fictional media, the country is symbolized by the color blue and a Chinese phoenix. History Cao Cao was originally a warlord of Yan Province, but made several conquests in his early years. He took part in Han coalitions such as the anti-Yellow Turbans and the Alliance against Dong Zhuo, while also expanding his territory. After defeated Dong Zhuo in the battle of Hulao Gate, Cao Cao begins to reunify China. Cao Cao already controlled the central plain of China and had become a force worthy of being taken into account. In the eight years that followed he conquered all of the north, Ji province, becoming the dominant force in China. Over time, its territory reached the entire north of the country, delimiting south with Hanzhong, much of Jing Province and the Changjiang River. When Guan Yu was killed at the battle of Fan Castle, but leading to Shu's invasion of Wu. After Cao Cao's death, and his second position was occupied by his second son Cao Pi. When Cao Pi founded the kingdom of Wei and dethroned Emperor Xian, thus ending the Han dynasty and proclaiming himself as the emperor of Wei. However, his throne was disputed immediately by Liu Bei of Shu Han, followed by Sun Quan from Eastern Wu. After Cao Pi's death, but his son Cao Rui was succeeded him. He had to cope with the invasions of Zhuge Liang, but he left that to Sima Yi, who was becoming a rising star. Sima Yi took control of Wei militarily that he crushed Gongsun Yuan, and became much stronger than Cao Shuang. Several people cried for Sima Yi to retake power, Sima Yi finally decided to overthrow Cao Shuang. With the assistance of a core of loyal officers, Sima Yi seized control of Luoyang from Cao Shuang's forces while Cao Shuang and Cao Fang were paying their respects to Gaoping Tombs, where the Wei emperors were interred. When Cao Shuang and his main force returned, Sima Yi completely controlled the capital. Jiang Wei began invading Wei and Wang Ling, Guanqiu Jian, Wen Qin, and Zhuge Dan was rebelled. Sima Shi and Sima Zhao defeated both threats, but Sima Zhao focused on invading Shu. But later on, Cao Mao tried to recapture Sima Zhao's state power in the coup, but was killed by Cheng Ji, an officer serving under Jia Chong, a subordinate to the Simas. After Cao Mao's death, Cao Huan was appointed as the fifth ruler of Wei. However, under the control of Sima Zhao, Cao Huan is just a jealousy, much like his predecessor. After Wei successfully defeated Shu Han, but later year, Wei was overthrown by Sima Yan, the grandson of Sima Yi as well as the new emperor. Sima Yan then founded the Jin Dynasty. Overall, there were five kings of Wei empire. Gallery Wei_symbol_lg.png|Wei symbol. The Three Kingdoms Era.png|The Three Kingdoms in 220 AD. Wei Army.jpg|Wei generals Cao Cao, with Xu Chu, Xiahou Dun, and Dian Wei behind him. Trivia *Wei appears as one of the factions in the Knights of Valour game series. *In Kessen II, their army is symbolized by the color red. See also *Cao Wei in Heroes Wiki Navigation Category:Honorable Category:Organizations Category:Social Darwinists Category:Warlords Category:Hegemony Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Military Category:Imperialists Category:Video Game Villains Category:Crossover Villains Category:Romance of the Three Kingdoms Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Fictionalized Category:Anti-Villain Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Theatrical Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Movie Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Rivals Category:Fighters Category:Game Bosses Category:One-Man Army Category:Tyrants Category:Monarchs Category:Disciplinarians Category:Homicidal Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Extremists Category:Grey Zone Category:Genocidal Category:Oppressors Category:Charismatic Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:God Wannabe Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Successful Category:On & Off Category:Redeemed Category:Vengeful Category:Protagonists Category:Mongers Category:Opportunists Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Protective Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Dark Knights Category:Legacy Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Jingoists Category:Destroyers Category:Strategic Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Amoral Category:Delusional Category:Nemesis Category:Provoker Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Servant of Hero Category:Enigmatic Category:Beat'em Up Villains Category:Stalkers Category:Brutes Category:Usurper